


99 In the Shade (99 в тени)

by JacquesChristian



Category: Kane (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, POV Steve Carlson, Song fic, heat - Freeform, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquesChristian/pseuds/JacquesChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Пасадене июль - жара, солнце и нет дождей</p>
            </blockquote>





	99 In the Shade (99 в тени)

**Author's Note:**

> **Дисклеймер:** реально существующие люди принадлежат самим себе, коммерческой выгоды не извлекается, автор имеет права только на сюжет.  
>  **От автора:** АУ по отношению к реальной жизни. Ибо никто из нас не знает, как именно это было. Да, и я не знаю, когда именно в 2004 году ребята были в Лондоне , поэтому и по временной линии это, скорее всего, тоже АУ.  
>  **От автора два:** лето 2010 года в Москве было суровым и тягомотно-жарким. Автор изнывал от запаха дыма и жары, но как ни странно умудрился написать фик на фест по заявке "жара".
> 
> Written on the song 99 in the Shade by Bon Jovi.

Город плавится от жары. Когда в тени 99*, а на солнце и того больше, по-другому уже и не скажешь. Солнечные лучи льются с неба, растекаясь по земле и асфальту и доводя практически любую поверхность до состояния раскаленной сковородки. Зной течет по улицам, окутывая их душным маревом. Ночью не лучше: температура опускается не больше чем на десять-пятнадцать градусов, даже асфальт не успевает остывать. Вторая половина июля в этом году в Пасадене, как и во всем Лос-Анджелесе, выдалась исключительно жаркой, а само лето - необычайно засушливым.  
В пригороде строго экономят воду. Городская зелень увядает на глазах: поливают ее раз в неделю, как и положено по летнему режиму. Цветы на многих клумбах засыхают на корню, их не успевают пересаживать, а газоны перестали радовать глаз своим изумрудно-зеленым оттенком и стали пшенично-желтыми - трава практически высохла.  
Жара.  
Даже офисные работники в эти дни получили поблажки: во многих компаниях послеобеденные часы объявлены нерабочими, в других - рабочий день сокращен либо сдвинут на раннее утро.  
Наверное, только продавцы мороженого и прохладительных напитков перешли на 24/7, да еще чистильщики бассейнов и заправщики кондиционеров, которые (кондиционеры, в смысле) от зноя практически и не спасают.  
Жара...

\- Gawd, but he hates that heat!** -  
Удивительно, но для человека, родившегося и выросшего в Калифорнии и пару лет прожившего на Мауи, Стив с трудом переносит жару. Впрочем, не столько жару, сколько духоту и отсутствие дождей. На Мауи дожди постоянны, что летом, что зимой, к ним быстро привыкаешь. Да и в самой Калифорнии такая долгая засуха - большая редкость. Как правило, летом хотя бы раз в несколько дней бывают ливни, а иногда - штормы или ураганы, после которых хоть и ненадолго, но ощутимо холодает.  
Сухая, жаркая, солнечная погода никогда не бывает очень долго, и обычно больших помех Стиву не приносит, несмотря на то, что у него светлая кожа, которая легко обгорает, и пребывание на солнце для него не удовольствие, а пытка. Вот и приходится днем не вылезать из дома, а если выходить, то обязательно надевать брюки и рубашку, оставляя открытыми только руки до локтей и лицо. А в такую погоду как сейчас одеваться подобным образом - абсолютно невыносимо.  
Любит природа пошутить.  
Поэтому да - Стив ненавидит жару, а в последние недели - и само солнце. 

Кейн и Карлсон уже месяц гостят у родителей Стива, живущих в Пасадене - одном из пригородов Лос-Анджелеса. Мистер и миссис Карлсон решили проведать всех родственников с одной и с другой стороны, и попросили сына приглядеть за домом. Поездка их затянулась, а Стивен был слишком "правильным" сыном, чтобы нарушить данное родителям обещание. Как бы плохо ему самому при этом ни было.  
Как раз перед этим закончился концертный тур "KANE", совместной группы Кейна и Карлсона, по Америке и Европе, что дало Стиву возможность приехать в Пасадену сразу после звонка матери. Крис же по приезде из Лондона недельку погостил у своих родителей, а потом, вместо того чтобы вернуться в свою лос-анджелесскую квартиру, приперся к Стиву. Заявил, что одному ему скучно, и что Город Ангелов гораздо больше напоминает сейчас филиал Ада, в котором случилось перенаселение. В мегаполисе нынче полно народу: лето, пора отпусков. Такое впечатление, что полстраны съехалось на побережье. А здесь у них тихо, спокойно и почти никого нет. 

Стив смотрит в настежь распахнутые французские окна на внутренний дворик, где в открытом бассейне нежится Кейн. Вот ведь счастливый человек! В Пасадене полдень чуть ли не самого жаркого июльского дня за последние лет этак сто. Хочется залезть в холодильник, а еще лучше - в морозилку, а самое-самое - в спешном порядке сбежать куда-нибудь на Северный полюс.  
Когда больше месяца почти нет дождей и температура днём стойко держится под сто градусов, любой нормальный человек возненавидит жару. Любой, кроме Кейна. Этому все нипочём. Техасец, мать его. Техас с его почти непреходящей жарой и горячими нравами не вытравливается из людей ничем, даже проживанием в Оклахоме.  
Стив смотрит на Кристиана, и где-то в глубине души отчаянно ему завидует. Он бы тоже хотел вот так вот наслаждаться солнцем, но увы: с полудня и часов до восьми вечера он может позволить себе побыть на открытом воздухе самое большое полчаса. На пляж они ездят рано утром - выезжают до рассвета и встречают восход уже в океане, на досках. Стив, который за время пребывания на Мауи научился скользить по волнам, учит этому Кейна. Тому вдруг взбрело в голову, что именно серфинга ему в жизни не хватает. Кейн вообще адреналиновый маньяк. Ему что на капоте быстро едущей машины спьяну прокатиться, что принять участие в скачках (а еще лучше - в родео), что серфингом заняться - одна хрень. Лишь бы риск был, а риск для него - гарантия того, что занятие понравится и интерес к нему долго не пропадёт.  
Так что, каждое утро ни свет ни заря, Кейн, который сроду ненавидит просыпаться раньше полудня, будит Стива, стуча кулаками в дверь его комнаты, и стоит над душой, пока толком не проснувшийся Карлсон собирает вещи. Потом они едут через весь Лос-Анджелес в Санта-Монику - одно из наиболее подходящих мест для серферов-новичков. В Санта-Монике волны пляжные, мягкие и очень удобные для обучения. Именно поэтому Стив и выбрал это место. Сам он предпочитает Хантингтон-бич, но Крису там кататься еще рановато.  
В машине Стив обычно досыпает, потому что свой пикап Кейн не доверяет никому, даже лучшему другу. Они приезжают в Санта-Монику, когда небо только начинает розоветь.  
В такую рань вода прохладная, так что приходится плавать в гидрокостюме. Кейн, облачаясь в него, каждый раз долго, нудно и витиевато ругается, но выбор у него невелик: переохлаждение - очень опасная штука. На пляже нет никого, кроме серферов. Оно и понятно: туристы раньше восьми утра на пляж не выползают, а местные обычно предпочитают вечер, чтобы освежиться в океане после работы.  
Парни выбирают место потише и, желательно, совсем безлюдное, и начинают играть в "поймай волну".  
Вообще-то, учить Криса - занятие не из легких. Он нетерпелив и обычно очень раздражителен, если не получается с первого раза. Благо у Стива терпение боа-констриктора, и вспышки ярости Кейна его не пугают. За шесть лет совместной работы на сцене и в студии Карлсон научился не обращать на них внимания. Единственное радует: если уж Крис задался целью, он положит все силы, но своего добьётся. Поэтому даже когда он делает ошибки, то внимательно слушает объяснения и, как правило, больше их не повторяет. Так что спустя месяц занятий у него уже прекрасно получается по несколько минут кряду скользить по волнам.  
С появлением на пляже (и в воде) первых отдыхающих ловить прибрежные волны становится не просто, и к десяти утра Крис и Стив чаще всего уже возвращаются домой.  
Как правило, остаток дня парни посвящают безделью либо репетициям - готовятся к пятничным выступлениям в клубах. Впрочем, в такую погоду откровенно лень чем-либо заниматься, и чаще всего они на репетиции забивают, оставляя их на последний момент.

Сегодня суббота. Вчера вечером они как раз выступали в "Мяте", надо сказать, вполне успешно, домой вернулись глубокой ночью, поэтому сегодняшним утром оба отсыпались: Кейн, по привычке, до полудня, Стив встал чуть пораньше. Он успел полить газон и цветы, сварить кофе и приготовить легкий завтрак, когда Крис, наконец, выполз из комнаты и прямиком направился к бассейну. Стива, сидевшего с ноутбуком на диване в гостиной, через которую можно было попасть во внутренний двор, он даже и не заметил.  
Стивен привык к этому. Не к тому, что его не замечают, а к тому, что едва проснувшийся Крис находится в какой-то своей реальности, в которой кроме него никого не существует. Он вообще ко столькому привык за то время, что знаком с Кейном, что сам не перестает удивляться, почему прощает Кристиану вещи, из-за которых смертельно бы обиделся хотя бы на того же Дженсена. Что-то есть такое в Кейне, перед чем он совершенно не может устоять. Улыбка ли это, или его голос, или синие, как калифорнийское небо, глаза, или взрывной, решительный характер, а может и море обаяния, присущее техасцу - Стиву всё равно. Самое долгое время, которое он сердился на Кейна, - неделя, к концу которой Крис приехал к нему с бутылкой "Джека" и они напились, а на утро все снова было в порядке.  
Так что, когда Крис прошествовал мимо него во двор, Стив даже взгляд от экрана не оторвал. И только услышав всплеск воды, он мимолётно взглянул на бассейн и продолжил прерванное занятие. 

Теперь, полчаса спустя, закончив всё, что нужно было сделать, положив ноут на журнальный столик и откинувшись на спинку дивана, Стив смотрит на Криса. Тот, видимо, уже наплавался, потому что сейчас он просто лежит на воде, положив руки на бортик бассейна, и, запрокинув голову, подставляет лицо солнцу. Стиву отсюда не видно - далековато - но он знает, какое умиротворённо-спокойное сейчас у Кейна выражение лица. Вода творит с техасцем просто чудеса: он расслабляется и успокаивается, забывая своё вечное напряжение и готовность сию секунду сорваться с места и начать что-то делать.  
Карлсон рад за друга: Кейна очень редко можно увидеть в таком состоянии, если только его не напоить. Но и это срабатывает не каждый раз, потому что чаще всего у выпившего Криса срывает крышу и его тянет на приключения, после которых Стив (если они пьют вместе) еще несколько дней расхлебывает как моральные, так и материальные последствия.  
Стив улыбается своим мыслям и закрывает глаза. В гостиной душно и жарко, несмотря на распахнутые двери и окна. На улице снова безветренно, и в помещениях нет даже намека на сквозняк. В доме родителей все кондиционеры старых моделей; долго работать эта техника не в состоянии, поэтому в комнатах они включают её только на ночь, а в гостиной и на кухне - крайне редко. От духоты у Карлсона частенько болит голова, и сегодняшний день не исключение. Он чувствует, как зарождается головная боль и делает единственное, что хоть как-то способно задержать ее появление - полностью расслабляется и представляет океанские волны, накатывающие на берег, и льющийся на них дождь. Фишка в том, чтобы представить себе все настолько чётко и ярко, словно реально стоишь и смотришь на мокнущий под ливнем океан. Он видит себя стоящим на этом берегу под струями дождя, и настолько хорошо у него это получается, что он буквально кожей чувствует, как вода струится по его лицу и груди. Стив довольно вздыхает и чуть ли не растекается по дивану, когда задремавший было здравый смысл включается, и он понимает, что что-то не так. Медитация медитацией, но мокро от неё не бывает.  
Стивен распахивает глаза: над ним возвышается совершенно мокрый Кристиан и, держа ладони ковшиком, аккуратно льёт на него воду.  
Конечно же, первой реакцией может быть только одно - Стив подскакивает на месте, наотмашь ударяя по рукам Кейна, от чего тот теряет равновесие и падает на Карлсона.  
\- Кристиан! Твою ж мать! Какого хрена?!  
Стивен пытается его спихнуть с себя, но руки соскальзывают, ведь кожа Криса все еще влажная после бассейна. В порыве злости Стив всё же сталкивает Кейна на пол, где тот раскидывается на спине, безудержно хохоча.  
\- Ну, знаешь ли! Это переходит все границы!  
Стивен, взъерошенный и мокрый, вскакивает с дивана и, чуть не наступив Кейну на руку, устремляется к комоду, в котором мать хранит полотенца для гостей, но Крис хватает его за щиколотку, и Стив от неожиданности оступается и неуклюже валится на ковер.  
\- Пусти! Пусти меня, черт подери!  
\- Тихо... Стив... Успокойся, - Крис выдавливает слова между взрывами смеха и продолжает держать брыкающегося Стива за ногу. - Да успокойся же ты!  
В конце концов, Крис - даром что ль борьбой занимался - умудряется подползти к нему вровень и прижать к полу так, что как бы Стив ни сопротивлялся, избавиться от Кейна у него не получится, пока тот сам не отпустит. По инерции Карлсон пытается его скинуть ещё какое-то время, но быстро выдыхается. Да и смысла нет: в таком положении он против Криса ничего не сделает, сколько бы ни пробовал. Проверено опытом. Стив заставляет себя расслабиться и смотрит на Криса в упор.  
\- Ну вот, хороший мальчик. Успокоился? - Крис уже не смеётся, нависнув над ним всем телом и внимательно глядя ему в лицо, но в глазах его пляшут чёртики. - Ты чего? Я ж помочь хотел, понял, что опять голова... Кстати, как она?  
\- Прошла, - сквозь зубы ворчит Стивен. - Я тебя что, просил мне помогать?  
\- Не просил, - отвечает Кристиан серьёзно. - Но разве о помощи всегда надо просить?  
И что тут можно ответить? Стив отворачивается, смотрит в сторону, на ножку дивана - больше всё равно некуда, а глаза закрыть - показать свою слабость.  
Кристиан чуть ослабляет хватку, и сразу становится легче дышать.  
\- Ладно. Извини. Я, наверное, перестарался, - в его голосе извинения ни на грош, но когда Стив снова смотрит ему в глаза, то видит в их глубине что-то, похожее на раскаяние. Впрочем, с Крисом ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. Он весьма неплохой актер, и, пусть редко, но пользуется своими талантами в кругу друзей. Но сейчас все вроде бы по-честному. Кроме того, что толку на него сердиться? Все равно долго не получается.  
\- Хорошо. Прощаю. Слазь с меня.  
Крис поднимается и протягивает руку, помогая ему встать с пола.  
\- Кофе есть?  
Стив молча кивает.  
\- А поесть?  
Он пожимает плечами, разворачивается и идет на кухню. Кристиан, весело насвистывая, идет за ним вслед. Они доходят до двери, в проеме которой Стив вдруг останавливается и оборачивается назад. Кейн застывает на полушаге и замолкает, чуть подозрительно прищуриваясь. Карлсон стоит, загораживая вход, и долго, не моргая, смотрит на друга.  
\- Спасибо, - наконец говорит он, и видит, как меняется выражение лица Кейна, когда тот совершенно по-мальчишески улыбается - широко, радостно и открыто. И улыбка эта так заразительна, что Стив не выдерживает и улыбается в ответ: жизнь рядом с Кейном, какая бы жара на улице ни стояла, никогда не будет невыносимой и скучной.

the end

 **Примечания:**  
* - +38 по Цельсию. Температура 104 градуса по Фаренгейту будет равна +40 по Цельсию.  
** - Боже, как он ненавидит эту жару!


End file.
